


战争的掠获物（Spoils of War）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 莱克斯卢瑟就像其他所有的父母一样。他只是想要给自己的儿子最好的。很遗憾他从没有机会展示它。





	战争的掠获物（Spoils of War）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [spoils of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645898) by [Nygmatech (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nygmatech). 



————

在莱克斯大厦的下面有一个庞大的博物馆，那里保存着一切对于你来说重要的东西，囤积金色和珠宝般的回忆。这是你二十年前捡起的一个坏习惯。一场车祸，前往位于堪萨斯州斯莫威尔镇的不幸旅途定义了你的余生。

这里有：被你开下桥的银色保时捷，车盖如同被撕开的沙丁鱼罐头，一个克拉克肯特形状的凹痕在引擎盖上，也在你的生活里。真皮的驾驶手套陈列在汽车旁边的台子上，那天你穿的衣服被整齐叠放，它们闻起来就像是堪萨斯的艳阳以及那条河流，那么多年前，美丽的农场男孩将你从河里救出，重新赋予你生命。

你一点也不想让这些逝去，那时的你不想，所以你把一切都保留下来，就好像女人收集爱人给她的礼物。但斯莫威尔对你来说总具有更大的意义，克拉克对你来说具有更大的意义。人们常说你的个性容易痴迷，说那是不自然的，但在那时，收集克拉克就如同呼吸一般容易。

墙上挂着巨幅的照片。克拉克。玛莎。乔纳森。所有种类的氪石，密封在三层含铅玻璃的窗格之中。每一件你穿过又被他不当心毁掉的西装和衬衫：看吧，比如，那件烧焦的薰衣草色的丝质衬衫，如果你很仔细看的话，你可以想象他的手滑过织物，再次检查确认火已经被他扑灭。

这里也是有一把快乐的记忆的，零星编织在剩余的废墟里。

比如在他第一次吻你时你戴着的柔软的梅花色围巾，你们站在谷仓的窗口，眺望第一场冬天的雪。他将你拉近，木栏杆在他手下因使力而弯折。然而他没能和你进一步做什么。你依然保留着乔纳森肯特的滑膛枪，后者在意外撞见你们在做什么后用枪追着你跑。

你收藏着每一期《战斗天使》的漫画，将它们按序摆放。照片以及斯莫威尔土地下洞穴墙上的样本，关于光明之神和黑暗之神的传说，你亲自仔仔细细地把它们从氪星语翻译过来。

这里有一个秘密：你花了无数的时间研究最初的字母表，但是当你研究出来后，一切都变得很简单了。氪星语的语法和传统的日本语最为接近，之后你研究出了一套大约两千五百字的词汇表。这十年你都能流利地说氪星语，但是没有人需要知道这个。

你已经走了这么远了，你想的不过是再多收集一样：

几条完整的DNA序列，在上一次你与超人的打斗中偷走他的一个吻时，小心翼翼从一滩血迹中抽取并拼凑起来。

  
  


————

第一回，你的动机是清晰且可理解的，光明会想要一个超级武器，于是你就给他们做一个。你一直保存着的那几缕脆弱的，不稳定的超人基因就为了这样的场合。

但是Project Match是个失败品，反正，光明会得从别的地方弄他们的超级武器了。

你想不通到底是什么促使你再尝试第二次，当你小心翼翼亲自开始新一次实验时，到底是什么让你觉得这是一个好主意。官方的说法，当然了，你所做的只不过是用几缕人类的基因来稳定氪星人的基因。光明会以为这只不过是对Project Match的另一次尝试，但是怎么说，这一次你个人的动机是不纯净的。

有三个月你无视了其他工作，梅茜基本上全权代管你的公司。莱克斯集团的股票明显地跌了几个百分点，但是你可以之后再管这些。

“你得吃点什么，先生。”切若缇胆怯地通过耳机提醒。你扯下耳机丢在地上，因为没有任何事情可以阻止你现在在做的。

你回到了实验桌前。

  
  


————

有一些关于Project Kr的事光明会不知道，或者说，有一些关于他们口中所说的“超级小子”的事光明会不知道。

莱克斯卢瑟是，实际上，是一个手持试管的明恋者。

一个手持试管的明恋者在没有任何其他科学家的帮助的情况下自己监督了整个项目。

一个手持试管的明恋者将自己的DNA和超人的DNA混合在了一起。

一个手持试管的明恋者无意让他自己的儿子成为除了备受宠爱的卢瑟继承人以外的任何东西。但是没有人需要知道这个，现在还不需要。

（你已经设计好了推翻光明会其他人的计划，并且这计划已经准备好随时执行，以备不时之需。但是目前，你权且让记录上写着他要成为一个超级武器；任何其他的形容都会冲淡这样的惊喜。你没有意识到留下这些记录最终会将你与你的儿子分开。）

  
  


————

他的名字是朱利安·克拉克·卢瑟，以你死在襁褓里的兄弟以及（前）最好的朋友命名。他的出生证明锁在你的抽屉里，上面压了一打其他必要和不必要的伪造文件。一切的准备工作都已经完成，你已经咨询了该州最负盛名的私立学校，计划好了让霍普担任朱利安的保安，紧邻你高级公寓主卧的房间被改造成了一个适合青少年的卧室。梅茜和切若缇已经同意了搞定新闻通告。

考虑到你之前结婚的时间，大众舆论会怀疑朱利安的母亲是拉娜郎，这也将解释朱利安的黑发和棕褐色的皮肤。

他看起来那么的像克拉克，你这么想着，将你的手指尖放在成长舱的玻璃上。成长舱里面，在几英寸外凌空漂浮着的，是你的儿子。

造子的过程并不完美；从某种程度上来说他的基因依然不稳定，加速成长比你预想中的还要快，痛苦混杂着失望切进你的身体，你不得不看着你的儿子几个星期之内在实验室局促的空间里成长起来。要是有可能，你绝对不会放弃抱着襁褓中的他的机会，但是就算你不愿意，也不能改变结果。当你第一次看到这幼小的生命时的敬畏感依然存在，你的儿子最终成为了现实。

自打你看到他第一个幼小的，不稳定的细胞分裂，孕育出新的生命的时候，你就爱他了，毫无保留的。

朱利安现在已经是十六岁了，他差不多已经准备好离开成长舱，看看外面的世界了。

只要再等几天，你这么想，将前额抵在玻璃上。

2011年7月4日，你展望着未来，欢欣鼓舞地离开卡德摩斯实验室。

  
  


————

父母可以经历的最痛苦的痛苦是失去一个孩子。

当那天晚些时候，梅茜悄无声息地走进你的办公室时，你正在和韦恩集团的代表人会面。你看到她的第一眼就知道有大事发生了，不管你做了什么，梅茜从来没有表现出害怕你过。但是你可以感觉到，她表现得就好像你是一条发狂的狗，马上就要冲她狂吠了。

“先生。”她僵硬地说，“卡德摩斯实验室出了意外。”

  
  


————

瞧吧，这只是另一个确凿的证据，证明这些所谓的“超级英雄”只不过是在“正义”的虚假保护伞下运作的蒙面恐怖分子。

有什么正义是可以偷走一个孩子？这个孩子只不过是出生于这群戴面具怪胎完全理解不了的环境罢了。

他们这是自食其果。他们将你定义为超人反派，那么他们就会得到一个超级反派。

你会摧毁他们所有人，为他们对你的家庭所做的这一切，不管为此你要扮演什么角色。

  
  


————

康纳·亚历山大·肯特。听起来是十分悦耳的，这一分你必须加给正义联盟，但是你的嘴角依然因不悦而皱起。

话说回来，你干巴巴地想，这中间名挺有意思的。应该是克拉克，或者是布鲁斯加上的。真是神来之笔，朱利安——康纳，你纠正自己——永远不会知道亚历山大的意思。所有人都忘记了莱克斯是什么的缩写。

如果你的儿子不能做一个凯撒的话，他至少能做亚历山大，并且他与生俱来将是一名卢瑟。他的名字只表明他的出生具有更伟大的目的，而不仅仅是和那些将他从你身边偷走的人玩变装游戏。

  
  


————

你坐电梯往莱克斯大厦的地下去，当门打开时，你的私人博物馆在那里，等待着你的巡视，并把记忆再一次点燃。

那辆被你开下桥的银色保时捷——

不。再深一点。

你向前走去。

  
  


————

这里就是克拉克结束，康纳开始的地方。你开始收集他的东西了，就像你收集他的父亲的东西一样。

在另一个宇宙，也许，你会成为那些跟着他们的孩子一起玩相机的唠叨，恼人的父母之一，记录每一刻并保存每张照片。你本来会是那种保留剪报的父母，将孩子曾经喜欢但现在不喜欢了的玩具珍藏起来，还有那些不再适合的婴儿鞋，以及每一张乌糟糟的蜡笔画和学校艺术项目。你会去每一场家长开放日，会在你儿子放学的时候接他回家，并且确保他每天都带好午餐。

这些所有，你苦涩地意识到，正是你在几个月前开始Project Kr时所想象的。

但是现在你立在这里，这里的所有是你能得到的最好的东西了。

第一个搬来这里的是康纳睡过的他生命里最初十六周的成长舱。或者说，是那个成长舱的残骸。你的手抚摸过破碎的玻璃，然后向前走。

这里有成堆成堆的光泽打印的照片；来自安全摄像机拍摄下的模糊镜头，里面有超级小子，康纳肯特，你从正义联盟的资料库里黑来的，所有你能找到的一切。

你有一份正义联盟发布的出生证明，它与你自己伪造的那一份放在一起。在这之后有学校成绩记录，成绩单，教师通知和放学留堂记录。分类这些文件的所有标签都干干干净净，密密麻麻写满了札记，用的是你最喜欢的紫色墨水。他之前和之后的成绩单被放在一起。之前，除了一个A以外都是D和C，一个学期后，变成了大多数都是B和A，以及一个C。一个C本会将他挡在名校的外面，但是总的来说，康纳依旧是一个聪明的小孩，只是有时候他不知道该怎么做。

帮你的儿子看着点前路没有什么不对。

  
  


————

是时候改变节奏了。

不再有秘密，你这么想，钻进车里。已经快是午夜了，你指示梅茜将车开到东波托马克公园。

你将第一次与你的儿子相见。

  
  


-FIN-


End file.
